


Chance

by ammiehawk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammiehawk/pseuds/ammiehawk
Summary: It is a common practice in the Hyuga clan to arrange the marriages of its members, usually happening shortly after their fifteenth birthday. So when Neji’s fifteenth year came and went with no word of marriage, he thought he’d been let off the hook of the awful tradition. However, shortly after his sixteenth, he’s given the dreaded news. Will be Yaoi





	Chance

Prologue

 

Neji Hyuga made his way to the large meeting hall of the Main House, where the clan elders held their meetings. His long, dark brown hair swayed lightly against his back with each step he took, while his light lavender gaze drifted restlessly around. The young Jonin wasn’t sure why he had been summoned before the elders, as he was confident he hadn’t done anything to draw their ire. Though, as a member of the branch family it always made him nervous when he was called before them. Just because his uncle’s feelings toward him had changed in recent years, didn’t mean it carried over to the elders.

When he reached the meeting room, he paused, his pale eyes drifting closed as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Once he had achieved a semi decent level of Zen, he raised his hand and rapped his knuckles quietly against the closed portal. A voice from inside called for him to enter, his eyes flew open and he squared his shoulders before he slid the door open. Whatever was about to transpire, he was going to face it head on.

He entered the room and bowed respectfully before the assembled group. He was mildly surprised, as he knelt on a cushion before them, to note that his younger cousin, Hinata, was also there. Once he was settled, the head elder, an old man with long white hair and hunched shoulders, pushed slowly to his feet.

“Neji,” he said in a wheezy voice, “we are glad you could join us. Before we get to the matter at hand, we would like to congratulate you on your promotion to Jonin. Your dedication to the ninja arts does your clan proud.”

“Thank you,” he bowed his head respectfully.

Well, if this was how the meeting started, it couldn’t be too bad, could it?

“With that being said,” the old man continued, “we expect great things from you in the future. Now, with that out of the way, it is time for you to fulfill your duty to the clan.”

“Pardon?” his eyes narrowed marginally in confusion.

“As you are aware,” his uncle cleared his throat pointedly, “all Hyugas are betrothed from a young age, for the betterment of the clan.”

“Of course, sir,” the young Jonin lowered his gaze demurely. “My apologies. It had completely slipped my mind.”

“The advantages of youth,” the elder waved his hand dismissively. “No regard for their futures. This is why we have this particular tradition in place. So, with that in mind, your wedding will take place in two weeks time. The preparations are underway, and you will not be accepting any missions for the next month.”

Neji could do nothing but stare at the old man. He had thought, when his fifteenth birthday had come and gone without this announcement, that he had been let off the hook. Obviously, he was mistaken.

He knew he was being rude, but for the life of him, he couldn’t bring himself to formulate a response. Finally, he managed a single nod, and lowered his gaze to the floor.

“Your itinerary for the next two weeks will be delivered to you tomorrow,” the elder continued. “We expect you to adhere to it. Now, Lady Hinata, to the reason we have called you.”

“Excuse me,” Hiashi cut in with a frown, “I believe we discussed that I would be the one to tell my daughter, in my own time.”

“Hiashi,” a stern voice snapped from the far end of the room. “Remember, you may be head of the clan, but you still answer to this council.”

Neji’s eyes widened at the sound of his grandfather’s voice. It was rare for the former head of the clan to make an appearance these days, but when he did everyone knew to pay attention. The last time Neji had seen the old man had been right before his father had taken Hiashi’s place in death. He truly hated this man more than any other member of the clan.

“Father, forgive me,” Hiashi bowed his head, but his nephew could see the defiant look in his eye. “Hinata.”

“F-Father?” the timid girl stuttered slightly as she raised her gaze hesitantly to meet his.

“In light of Neji’s news,” her father took a deep breath, “the elders have felt that it is time for you to know your fate as well. So, barring any more unforeseen circumstances, your own marriage will take place shortly after your fifteenth birthday.”

“Y-yes, Father,” she bowed her head obediently, but Neji could see the tears forming in her pale eyes.

“More details will be given as the time approaches,” Hinata continued. “You are both dismissed.”

The two teens nodded and pushed gracefully to their feet, despite the inner turmoil each was feeling. They bowed respectfully to the assembled elders before turning to leave the room. Once they gained the outer hall, Neji turned to head to his room. He needed to wrap his head around all this, and he wanted solitude to do that. Before he got very far, however, he was stopped by a tentative hand on his arm.

“Neji nii-san,” his cousin bit her lip but didn’t release him, “m-maybe we c-could talk?”

“If you wish, Lady Hinata,” he nodded, giving her an expectant look. “What did you wish to discuss?”

“N-not here,” her lilac gaze darted to the still closed portal behind them.

“Very well,” he let out a heavy sigh.

The young Jonin took hold of her hand and began leading her to his room, where they were less likely to be disturbed. So much for him being alone, but then again maybe he wasn’t as alone in all this as he thought, considering his younger cousin was in the same predicament.

When they finally reached his bedroom, Neji opened the door and allowed Hinata to precede him inside The Chunin’s gaze drifted over the room she had never dared set foot in before, having never wanted to intrude on her cousin. The room was very plain, with a simple futon, dresser, and a small desk littered with various scrolls and books.

“I mostly use this room to sleep,” he said when he noticed her scrutiny, once the door was secured behind them. “Now, what did you want to discuss?”

“I-I just thought we could t-talk about what h-happened,” she bowed her head. “I-I mean I thought, more hoped really, that since you weren’t m-married last year, when you turned fifteen, that we, both of us I mean, had avoided all this.”

“I know,” he sighed heavily, as he made his way across the room and sat on the bed. “I had the same hope.”

“Oh, Neji, I’m sorry,” she sank down beside him and slipped her arm around him, placing her head on his shoulder. “I-I had no idea.”

“I just thought, for once, I could have some semblance of control over at least one aspect of my life,” he let out a wry chuckle. “Guess I was a fool.”

“We both were,” she ran her hand lightly over his long hair. “We both knew the traditions, we just chose to ignore them.”

“We’re both a couple of idiots, aren’t we?” his lips quirked in a self-deprecating smirk, as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Apparently,” she nodded.

Neji couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. He and Hinata had gotten along better since their fight during their disastrous first Chunin exam, but it took something like this to bring them closer. He shook his head and lay back, pulling his cousin down with him. Once they were both comfortable, side by side, the young Jonin turned his head to look at the younger female.

“So,” he said, aiming for casual, but he felt he missed the mark, “who do you think they got for us?”

“Well, according to tradition,” Hinata frowned slightly, “the marriage takes place when the parties turn fifteen. M-maybe that’s why you didn’t get married last year. M-maybe your be-betrothed turned fifteen this year.”

“That makes me feel a little better,” he sighed.

“How so?” lilac orbs narrowed slightly in confusion.

“It rules out anyone from the clan,” he explained quietly. “We are the only two who are so close in age, all the others are older or haven’t turned fifteen yet. Though, I am also glad they didn’t try to match us together.”

“That would be gross,” her face scrunched up in revulsion.

“But not unheard of within the clan,” he shrugged. “Though, it doesn’t narrow the field by much, there is an entire village out there, full of possible matches.”

“True,” she conceded. “Then again, there is the added possibility of it being someone outside the village. Our marriages could be a bargaining chip for a peace treaty.”

“No,” Neji shook his head firmly. “The Hyuga are too proud for that. The elders would not risk their secrets, their precious Kekkei Genkai, falling into anyone else’s hands. Rest assured, our spouses will be from Konohagakure.”

“That’s a relief,” she chuckled slightly. “Though, trying to figure out my spouse will be next to impossible, as I am not yet fifteen, so it could be anyone. Yours, however, we could probably figure out. I mean, I know who turned fifteen this year.”

“Hinata,” he gave her a dubious look, “there are hundreds of people in this village, you do not know everyone.”

“No, I don’t,” she agreed. “But as you said, Hyugas are proud. If we are being married off outside the clan, it would be to link us to another clan or a strong shinobi. And yes, I do know the fifteen year olds in that category, so do you.”

“Alright, let’s hear it then,” he exhaled deeply, bracing himself for which of his friends it might be. “I mean, I know it’s not Lee or TenTen, as they have both been over fifteen for quite some time now, and neither of them are part of a clan.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Well, there’s Shino, he turned fifteen in January.”

“That seems a considerable wait, since it is now July,” Neji frowned. “Besides, I do not see the Aburames aligning themselves with our clan.”

“True,” she agreed. “And it’s a relief to hear you say that because I do not want to marry Shino either. I mean, he is my friend,” she felt the need to explain, “and a good shinobi, but he is so uptight.”

“Granted.”

“That leaves Choji and Sakura,” she went on.

“Sakura, while a strong kunoichi in her own right,” his gaze turned thoughtful, “she does not come from a shinobi family at all. These contracts are usually made at a young age, if not at birth or before. Though, Akamichi could be a possibility for me, not for you.”

The frown returned to mar his features at the thought of marrying the chubby redhead. While Choji was a strong shinobi, and he had earned Neji’s respect, he still felt the other was too soft. And those feelings would make any form of relationship that they would be required to build uncomfortable to say the least.

“Why do you say that?” the kunoichi asked.

“Choji is the heir to the Akamichi clan,” he shook away his wayward thoughts. “He will have his own clan to run one day. As the heir to the Hyuga clan, your spouse will be someone who can support you in that role, not be divided between the two, because rest assured the joining of the two clans would never consist of the merging of the two clans.”

“That makes sense,” she nodded.

“Though, you didn’t mention Shikamaru, or whatever his blonde teammate’s name is,” he frowned slightly.

He wouldn’t mind being married to the lazy Chunin. True, his laziness was a sticking point, but it was something he could come to terms with if he had to. There would probably never be a romantic relationship between them, but the meeting of their two minds would make things interesting.

“Ino and Shikamaru won’t be fifteen until September,” Hinata bit her little finger. “We’re forgetting someone. Right, Kiba!”

“You forgot your own teammate?” a dark brow rose incredulously as he tried to keep a smile off his face. “That’s just sad, Hinata.”

“Oh, shut up,” a blush dusted her cheeks. “Kiba’s birthday is later this… week.”

Her lilac eyes widened in shocked disbelief. Their gazes locked as they each thought about the implications of that statement. Finally, Neji shook his head.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” he took a deep breath. “It could just be a coincidence. A big one, but still a coincidence. And did I just miss everyone’s birthdays for the past three years?”

“Well, you have,” his cousin scowled. “I mean, a few times you were on missions, but we just figured you didn’t want to come to any of the parties.”

“I was never invited,” he shook his head.

“But Kiba and Sakura both swore they sent you invitations,” her frown deepened. “Well, from now on, consider yourself to have an open invitation. We all want you there.”

“Thank you, Hinata,” a smile flirted at the corner of his lips. “Though, that could be another matter entirely, the missing invitations could be a clue to my spouse as well.”

“How so?” Hinata asked confused.

“Well,” his brow furrowed slightly as he thought how best to phrase this, “my betrothed could be an older shinobi and, by isolating me from those I would consider my peers, I would be forced to socialize with those older than myself. As it stands, there are many in the ranks of Chunin and Jonin I consider as much a friend as any in the Konoha Eleven.”

“If that’s the case, though, why were you not married last year?”

“From that statement alone, it is clear you don’t go on many extended missions with the older crowd,” he chuckled lightly. “No, it could’ve been a stipulation by the other party. Most of them refuse to have a child warm their beds. And while a shinobi is considered an adult when they become a Genin, most older shinobi will not sleep with one until they reach at least sixteen. Trust me, I have a line waiting for my sixteenth birthday.”

“You mean you wouldn’t wait till you are married?” she asked slightly scandalized.

“We are shinobi,” he shrugged. “Our lives are not guaranteed to us. We have to take what pleasure in life we can, when we can. So no, I had no intention of waiting, especially when I was not wed last year. Though, now the choice has been taken out of my hands, as I’m sure the elders will have me watched, should I leave the compound in the next two weeks.”

“You’re probably right,” his cousin sighed. “Though, I will still wait, no matter who the future holds for me.”

“And that is a commendable choice,” he pulled her into a loose hug. “Though, as much as I am enjoying our conversation, I feel we should probably end it for now. We wouldn’t want anyone to find us and think we are conspiring to get out of our respective unions.”

“Alright,” she returned the embrace. “I’ll go. But, nii-san, try not to worry about it too much. This could turn out in ways we could never expect, especially for the better.”

With that, she got up and left the room, leaving Neji alone with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm opening the pairing up for voting at the moment. I will give until next Sunday for ya'll to vote for Neji's pairing. It is currently between Kiba and Kakashi (and no I'm not taking any other suggestions as I have ideas for both of those but can't decide between them). Also Hinata's pairing is up for grabs as well, the only ones who are not available for her are the heirs to the other clans (Shikamaru, Choji, Shino) and those outside the village.


End file.
